Rose Returns
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: It had been 20 years since Bad Wolf Bay. Rose wakes up to find herself in field, the sky clear of Zeppelins, and a strange reaction to the Torchwood SUV. (TenToo never happened in this story!) Not a great summary, I know, but I can't put much because Spoilers ;) Rating may increase in further chapters.
1. Pete's World?

**Pete's World?**

Rose woke with a start. She was laid in the middle of a field, she had no idea where. When she had gone to sleep it was dark, in a forest, surrounded by wolves and rivers and fire. That was in Pete's world. Not her world, never hers. She heard the distant sounds of a helicopter fly over her, and she looked up, expecting to see sunshine and zeplins and hear Mickey or Jake or even Tony laughing not far from her. But no.

She was alone, completely alone. The moon keeping peeking in and out of view as she watched the sky, and the clouds role smoothly past, their course never faltering. The helicopter had moved on, just a sound in the distant. She guessed that is what had woken her.

The rustle of the leaves from trees around her grew louder as she looked around her, trying to work out where she was. All she could tell was that she was in a field. The grass had been mown recently, but there were no buildings for what she guessed was miles. Faint sounds of creates echoed around her and the night sky hid from her behind a vast black cloud, hardly allowing her to see anything.

Shadows shifted and Rose grew frightened. She'd been used to this, when she was with the Doctor, but that had been so long ago. Nearly 20 years had passed since then, and Pete's world was so bright and full of noises that nothing there really scared her. But this wasn't Pete's world, it couldn't be. There were always zeppelins in the sky in Pete's world, here there was nothing.

Rose wondered for a moment if she had died, and this was her heaven, or hell, or afterlife, or something. She didn't really know what it would be. But she did always imagine that with death came stillness, and all around her seemed to be so alive. She pinched herself to check that she wasn't dreaming before she stood up. A wolf's howl in the night made her smile, she didn't howl back, but she could sense that it was for her. That was something Bad Wolf had given here. The beauty of wolves.

She stumbled for a while her feet bare as they were when she went to sleep, and tried to gain her bearings before heading towards a faint light in the distance. Her jacket was wrapped tighter around her as she moved shakily forward. She wanted to know what was going on, where she was. If she was in her own universe again, then where was the Doctor.

As she was walking the glow from the moon grew fainter, and she glanced up at it briefly, but saw nothing. The cloud had completely blocked it, and Rose shivered. She'd never been scared of the dark before, but the last few years in Pete's world had made her apprehensive and she carried on, silent as possible, towards the civilisation she saw.

-DW—

It was many hours later that Rose knocked on the door. Her eyes wide as she stared at it, the light of the sun blinding her, as her eyes failed to adjust properly to the blinding light.

"Hello?" a welsh voice said as they opened the door. "Look, if you're selling anything, I'm not buying it." A young man said, not initially looking at Rose. He frowned when he finally saw her.

"Where's the nearest town?" she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of food and drink. She squinted to get a better look at the guy. He was fair haired with brown eyes, similar to _his,_ Rose noted, but she shook her head at the thought.

"Cardiff," the male said, more sympathetically now. "I'm about to leave to go actually, would you like a lift?"

Rose shook her head. "Could you just point me the way?" she asked, squinting to look at the man. His features were soft, and he had a small amount of stubble. Rose hid her cry as she thought about the Doctor when he regenerated, and his side burns.

"It's that way." He pointed down the road, not quite back the way Rose had gone, but nearly, and she groaned. "Can I get you a drink or anything before I go?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rose said simply. "Thanks," she said again, for no reason, turning to the road. She could see the buildings in the distance so knew it wasn't too far.

-DW—

Rose had been walking most of the day now. She'd still not had much drink and no food, so as she heard the running water, she headed towards it, lowering her head down to it as a wolf would, and she drank for many minutes. If there were passers-by, they would've wondered what this female was doing, but thankfully the fields and forests were quiet.

The city was close now and Rose could hear the cars on the streets and see the life move around the city. Her eyes blazing as she walked on again, getting closer to her final destination. She had planned it now, and she would wait on the rift. She knew the Doctor would return there one day, and this way she would have her best chance of seeing him.

She stumbled into the city as the sky was once again getting dark. Rose wanted to eat something but lack of money made it hard, and being arrested here wasn't a good plan, since she currently didn't exist in this world. How would she explain that to the police?

She was still wondering, about an hour later, when it was nearly completely black, clouds once again baring her view to the moon. She sighed frustrated, wishing she had been to Cardiff in her own world, and then she may have known the way to at least the rift. Stumbling along, her bare feet bruised and cut from the terrain that she'd tortured them to, she rounded another corner. Then stopped. There was a vehicle down here that she recognised from Pete's world and her heart race quickened. Had they followed her here to?

Without giving herself time to find out, she turned quickly on her aching legs, and burst into a run, her legs protesting for every second, but her mind egged her on.

_**AN **_– A bit of a mystery thing, yes :D but all is revealed in a later chapter. This will be finished before I continue my other Who stories! To all reading Recognition, the next chapter is nearly In Progress, I just need to get my bum in gear :P Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's slow, but it picks up next chapter, promise! This is only a short story, currently 5 chapters planned. Hopefully around 7000-10000 words! Also I know the title's unorigional, sorry! I couldn't think what else to put! Next chapter will be up in the next week! :D


	2. Torchwood

**Torchwood**

"Jack," A Welsh voice called across the intercom. Gwen Cooper stood at her desk, staring confusedly at her computer screen. It was 10am and her computer had just flagged up something strange.

"What is it Gwen?" The man replied. He was tall dark and handsome, and he knew it.

"I've got strange readings on the screen. It's like something there's something that shouldn't be here, but it should be," the voice came over the intercom, and Jack frowned confused, then sighed, getting up from his seat in his office, his desk was covered in paperwork from their most recent operation.

He walked out the glass doors from his office and down the steps, as always glancing up at the pterodactyl that guarded the hub. He sighed, thinking back to the things first meeting. Things hadn't been simple then either. In fact, things hadn't been simple ever since the day that he'd seen that young 19 year old lost in the Blitz, hanging from a barrage balloon.

Lord how he missed Rose. He wondered how The Doctor had coped without her, knowing that she was alive, but he couldn't get to her. Jack's heart broke for him, to have to go through that. At least whenever Jack had been in love, it'd been till their death. For years Jack had thought that she had gone, been killed, but then the Master happened, and then he knew the truth, and he longed to see Rose again. She'd been the closest thing to family that he had, almost more than his own daughter and grandson.

"What is it?" Jack asked again, coming out of his reverie, and looking at the computer. His brow forrowed as he tried to make sense of it. "Is this the only reading?"

"Well, it's sort of like a trail," Gwen said, looking at her boss. "It's heading towards a building."

"Tosh, can we get visual? And any CCTV from 3am onwards in that area." Tosh shook her head as Jack addressed her.

"CCTV in that area is limited. None for about 10 miles, and even then it flickers to different scenes." Tosh said, nodding to her computer. "Nothing really suspicious there, other than a hiker I believe. They stopped at this house for a bit, then walked off. Headed South-West, towards here."

Jack nodded, "Right, Tosh and Owen with me, Gwen, keep monitoring the readings," he said as he slid several guns into pockets. "Any changes, let us know."

-DW-

There was a loud screech as a black vehicle raced up the street towards a lonely house.

"It's more to the West from here Jack," Tosh said as the mentioned driver frowned.

"West is just fields, we can't get there." Jack replied frustrated. They stopped just outside of farm like building, where the mysterious readings had apparently gone to and then walked back in a similar direction. Jack turned to the front again, before getting out of the car. "Gwen, how're those readings doing?" He asked.

"About 15 miles out Jack, still coming towards Cardiff, roughly at walking pace, maybe a little faster, and taking the most direct route, through the fields rather than down roads," Gwen's voice projected around the SUV as she responded.

"Okay, so we'll see if we can get anything out of these guys," Jack said, nodding towards the house, "Then we go back so we can meet this person in Cardiff." The team nodded and they all got out of the car, slamming doors shut loudly.

Jack rang the doorbell, and the three of them stood in comfortable silence, waiting for a response. After a couple of minutes however, there wasn't one, and Jack frowned, knocking loudly in case the home owner hadn't heard the bell, but still there was no response.

"At work?" Owen suggested in his usual cocky tone. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that useful bit of information Owen, I'd never have guessed otherwise," Jack replied, turning his back on the building. Nothing felt off here, not like it sometimes did.

-DW—

"Bye Rhys, I love you." Gwen was saying down the phone. Another day she'd be late home, and another argument against her for Rhys. Thankfully he was taking her strange hours a lot better now though.

It had been a quiet afternoon at the hub. Since they got back, Gwen had handed the tracing of the readings over to Tosh, Owen had gone down to see his pet Weevil, and Jack had locked himself in his office again doing god knows what. Or at least he had, till Tosh called out over the hub com that it had entered Cardiff.

"Tosh, Ianto, you're staying here this time. Owen, Gwen, to the SUV." They nodded and sped off to get themselves kitted up in case they needed to be against the unknown source. Jack headed over to where Tosh and Ianto were around Tosh's desk, "I need you on coms the whole time, you're going to have to tell us where to go, I'll have Gwen monitor CCTV from the van, but you'll have to tell us which CCTV to us." Tosh and Ianto both nodded, not responding, and she loaded several more things on her computer.

After checking that the intercom between the SUV and hub was working properly, Jack set off quickly following directions as Tosh said them as Ianto told Gwen which CCTVs.

"Any link yet?" Jack asked after 5 or so minutes, looking at Gwen in the rear view mirror. Gwen shook her head.

"Not that I can see. But it is getting dark outside again, so who knows?" Gwen frowned, constantly looking through the small amounts of footage on each camera.

-WB—

It was an hour before the team finally stopped, hidden round a bend where they were sure the strange energy signature was heading. Gwen jumped out of the SUV, sitting on the front of the van as Jack blacked out the windows as much as possible.

The all sat watching as Tosh said that they were just about to turn the corner.

It was then that Jack saw a flash of blonde hair, and a felt a sudden fear in him that he knew wasn't his own. A second later the blonde figure turned and sprinted away, and soon Tosh was on the coms again, saying instructions for where each person should go.

"Tosh, what's the most direct route?" Jack asked quickly, but Ianto responded, providing loads of sharp turnings as Tosh told Gwen, who was now also running, where to go.

One final turning and Jack brought the car to a quick stop. He saw Gwen down the other end of the street, and the thing that was giving off the strange energy reading, the person, was trapped between them.

She was looking around for a way out, any way out, but it looked like she knew she was trapped.

"Look," Jack said, holding his hands up to show that he was currently unarmed, though he knew that at least one of his guns would be visible, "I don't want to hurt you, just, just tell me who you are?"

Jack had felt the sudden feeling of fear again, before it disappeared. The woman in front of him raised her head, and her golden eyes met Jack's…

-DW—

Rose looked around quickly, she knew she was trapped, she could tell, but that didn't stop her trying to find a way, any way that she could. That was until she heard a voice, a voice that she didn't think she'd ever hear again.

"Look." The voice said, but Rose kept her head down, "I don't want to hurt you, just, just tell me who you are?" They said. As always the person seemed incredibly confident, and Rose couldn't help it.

She raised her head, her eyes meeting his, and felt tears begin to sting at the corner of her own. "J-Jack?" she asked hesitantly, almost feeling her body start shaking slightly.

_**AN**_ – Thank you to anyone who reviewed the first chapter, you guys made me smile as all of them were so kind :D They encouraged me to write this now :D I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this :D To the reviewer who guessed Jack's SUV, damn you're good! ;PThis chapter provides very few answers, but hopefully you enjoyed it! :D just wondering, does this jump a bit too much? I'm thinking it does and I need to add a bridge or 2 into it, but please let me know either way


	3. Rose, Jack and

**Rose, Jack and…**

"J-Jack?" the voice had said, but Jack had ignored it, the face, so familiar, and yet, those eyes. They didn't belong to her.

"Rosie?" Jack asked, keeping his voice void of emotion in case he was wrong. But he couldn't be could he? She looked the same, sounded the same, but those eyes. He couldn't get over those eyes. He almost believed he'd seen them before in some dream from a long time ago, but never had he paired them with Rose, whose hazel eyes normally lit up the room in a different way.

Before she could reply again, Rose felt her legs buckle beneath her, and she fell expecting to hit the ground with an uncomfortable thud, but she felt someone grab her from behind, lowering her gently.

Gwen had stayed back most of the time, but when she saw the legs of the woman start shaking, she had immediately moved forward. Jack appeared to have missed it however, so when she seemed to collapse, Gwen was there first, lowering her to the ground, making sure she didn't harm herself.

Jack got there a few seconds later, and he made sure Rose could see him before smiling, "Long time Rosie."

Rose just looked up at him, her eyes almost vacant and no smile graced her lips, she attempted to say something, but all she managed to get out was "dead."

-DW—

Jack had picked her up, carrying her back to the SUV. He noticed how light she was. It wasn't often that he'd picked her up before, but she'd never been this light. He'd told Owen to drive, and had Gwen sit in the front with him as he sat her in a chair in the back and then climbed in next to her.

"You know her then?" Gwen asked, turning in her seat to watch Jack.

"Yes," he said stiffly, his mind on Rose's last word.

"I thought you said you didn't recognise the signal?" Gwen said again, as always she was trying to pry information out of him, she realised.

"It's been a very long time since I last saw her." Jack said simply, to end the conversation. Instead he spoke down the intercom. "Tosh, can you get me the number for UNIT, I need it for when we're back."

That was the last of what was said in the car, Owen drove obediently for the last few minutes, and Gwen stared forwards, wondering more about Jack.

-DW—

The second they were at the hub, Jack had taken Rose to his office, and made sure she was comfortable. Now he was on the phone to one UNIT, specifically Miss Martha Jones.

"I need that number as soon as you can Martha." He said, and Martha groaned down the phone again.

"You're worse than the Doctor sometimes, Jack." She responded, and Jack couldn't help but put on a cheeky grin, even though she couldn't see him.

"Ah well, it's why you love me, right?" he heard her tut and could tell she was shaking her head.

Jack started scrawling something down on a bit of paper, not looking up again, studying the number instead.

"Thanks Martha, and yes, I'll tell him you want to see him, but he'll forget." Jack didn't say anything for a minute, then laughed, "Bye Martha!" It wasn't till after he put the phone down that Jack looked up, and there, eyes open and watching him, was Rose.

"How're you feeling, Rosie?" Jack asked, walking over to where she was laid on the table. He put a hand to her forehead to check her temperature, and smiled.

"I've told you not to call me that," she growled at him, almost annoyed.

"And you know that I've never listened." He grinned the perfect, melting grin, and Rose rolled her eyes, moving to sit up. "So, how're you feeling?" he asked again.

She shrugged at him, "Same as usual," she replied, looking around the room. "Where am I?" She asked, confusion evident in her face.

"Torchwood." Jack said simply. "You fainted it seems, so Owen's going to give you a check over before you do anything else," Jack paused for a second, as if debating something, then frowned and coughed slightly, "Eugh, Rosie! You stink!" He said suddenly, "When did you last have a shower?"

"A couple of months probably," she said, not thinking anything of it. Truth be told, she had absolutely no idea, it could've been years, certainly felt it.

"WHAT!" Rose flinched and moved her hands to her ears as Jack yelled loudly. He then looked down at her apologetically. "Sorry, it's just why?" Rose just shook her head, suddenly not trusting herself to speak, and Jack sighed. "Go shower. I'll find you some clothes that you can wear while Owen does his check."

-DW—

It was about an hour later that Rose was laid on the examination bed. "Right, just checking a few things, it'll take about half an hour, so make sure you're comfy," Owen said, seeming to lack the professionalism that she was used to. Before long, Rose started shaking, even with Owen's back turned, she knew what was coming.

"No," she said quietly, fear in her voice coming through where it was normally strong.

"What?" Owen asked, spinning around, needle in hand and before he'd thought about what he'd done, Rose was screaming loudly.

Jack rushed into the room, not paying attention to Owen, he grabbed the now thrashing Rose's shoulders, attempting to still her. "What the hell did you do?" Jack asked angrily.

"Nothing!" Owen defended, "She said something I didn't hear, so I turned round to ask again." He looked confused enough, Jack realised, and sighed, he ran his fingers gently through Rose's hair, remembering how, after her arguments with the Doctor she had been soothed by him doing that.

"Rosie," Jack said, before ducking at almost being hit in the mouth, "Rosie, it's all right, calm down, nothing's going to happen to you." He said softly, before repeating himself, "Nothing's going to happen to you at all, not whilst I'm here. It's okay. Calm down…" His voice drowned out slowly as she calmed, and rather than moving away, Jack stayed where he was, enveloping Rose in a hug. "I'm not going to let anything harm you." He said simply. She nodded, tears in her eyes as he cradled her.

10 minutes later and Rose had calmed down enough that she was sat back in Jacks office drinking a mug of tea, staring absently into the distance.

"Before you fainted, you said something to me Rose," Jack said, watching her for a minute. "You said 'Dead', what did you mean?"

Rose stared confused, about to say she didn't know, before something strange, a memory from a while ago flew into place. "I thought you were dead…" Rose said quietly, staring down at her mug. Jack frowned, Rose had never known about him, and that wasn't fair on her, although maybe it was, it saved her from knowing what had happened…

"I'll be back in a bit Rose," Jack said seemingly suddenly except for the strange noise that he'd got on his computer. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had planned this all now, so he had to. He nearly changed his mind as he saw Rose's frightened eyes looking up at him, but he held firm. "Just stay in here, and I'll tell no one else to come in."

-DW—

"So, who is she?" Tosh asked. The others all looked around at him.

"An old friend. Well, I guess a sister really. Not blood related, but still." He rambled a little.

"Where from?" Ianto asked this time, slight jealousy in his voice despite Jack saying that it was a sibling like relationship and nothing else.

"That Doctor I was looking for a while back…" Jack said to his team, and they frowned before remembering.

"So who is she?" was asked again, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Someone who probably isn't staying around for long. Now if you don't mind, I've got something to do." Jack looked at each one in turn, and they slowly turned back to their own work as Jack left the building, shouting back as he did so, "don't go in my office!"

-DW—

The Doctor frowned as he stepped outside. Jack's phone call had been a surprise, and he'd sound worried. Extremely excited, but so worried. He waited, leaning against the Tardis in his brown pinstriped suit for Jack to appear, and as he promised, not too much longer and there he was.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait, Jack?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "I was half way through peace talks on Delphon."

"Just, trust me Doctor, it'll be worth it," Jack said, though the Doctor didn't miss the questioning and unspoken end to that sentence 'I hope…'

Jack turned oh his heal and walked off, the Doctor following closely behind, "Oh, come on, just tell me!" The Doctor said impatiently, and Jack didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"All in good time, Doc," he said, almost smugly. The Doctor shut up after that, though continually glared daggers at Jack's back, that is until Jack spoke, without turning round, "you won't kill me however much you try, Doc."

Shaking his head, the Doctor gave in, following behind silently, dragging his heals on the ground. It wasn't an awkward silence between them, but it wasn't comfortable either. It got decisively more uncomfortable as Jack led him into the Hub, where Ianto glared daggers, Gwen and Tosh both blushed, and Owen stared at the girls as if to say 'really?'

It wasn't till Jack spoke that some of the tension broke. He cast a quick glance up towards his office, and thankful to see that Rose hadn't left, he grinned slightly. "This is the Doctor, he won't be here for long, probably. Drink, Doc?" the Doctor shook his head.

"Is the only reason I'm here for the fact that you wanted to introduce me to your team?" the Doctor asked, glaring at Jack again.

"No, but that's a good idea," Jack grinned, and the Doctor shook his head, seemingly about to walk out. "Okay okay, later maybe?" Jack asked quickly, waving his team off. "Back to work you guys." He said, before nodding for the Doctor to follow him. Again he followed, up the stairs and towards the glass surrounded room of Jack's office. Jack got to the door and waited there for the Doctor to go in first, but he had also stopped.

There, in that room, with her back towards them and facing towards the screen in front of her, was hair that he'd never forget, a figure that he'd never forgotten, and a person that he would always remember.

"Rose."

_**AN**_ – Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! It means a lot that you like it :D And look, you all told me how much you loved the end of that chapter, that I just couldn't help but do the same on this chapter :D Just for you all! :P Haha. Extra thanks to Fairy Demon26 who pointed out a fault for me! It's been changed now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D Again it jumped a bit for me, but you guys didn't seem to mind last chapter? I did write this chapter half asleep… Let me know what you think :D


	4. The Doctor

**The Doctor**

"Rose." His voice was soft, and Jack smiled softly back towards him, opening the door.

The Doctor walked in silently, not turning to look at Jack as he passed him. His eyes were focused on the one person in front of him.

He stopped a short distance into the room and tried to say something, but his voice caught in his throat as he heard her sob. It took a lot for him not to run around her and capture her in his arms. He waited a few seconds, noting that Jack had decided to stay just outside, to which he was thankful for.

"Rose," he said again, his voice perfectly soft though there was a slight quiver attached to it.

Rose stiffened when she heard her name said, it wasn't Jack's, she knew. Despite the long years, she'd believed that's she'd never have forgotten his voice, and she knew then that she hadn't. She didn't respond however, her sobbing just seemed to increase and she stared into the blackness of her hands, her back to him.

"Oh Rose," the Doctor said again, softly, and before long he was stood in front of her, her hands were raised to her eyes, in a similar notion to a weeping angel he noted. He grasped her arms gently, watching her all the time. He noticed she was shaking more violently than she should be, and nearly drew back, but she lowered her hands ever so slightly, her misted eyes just visible above her hands, and without realising it, the Doctor took a step back and released her arms.

Rose noticed the action and she quickly rose her hands back up to cover her eyes. She knew people would see her as a freak, of a person or of nature, either way, and he obviously was feeling the same.

Not 30 seconds later, however, his hands were back, gently prying her arms down from her face. "Rose, what's happened to you?" he asked tenderly as she resisted his arms. "Please Rose, please look at me." He's tone was slightly pleading, she didn't say anything for a while but once again the Doctor realised how violently she was shaking, and he frowned.

About a minute passed before Rose lowered her hands, she kept her eyes down however, rather than looking up at him. He moved his hand to her cheek, and gently rubbed off the tears that slid from her eyes. "Rose," he said again his voice almost a whisper, "I'm here Rose, I'm never gunna leave you," he quoted her from what for him was just a short of two years ago, and it drew a short smile out of her.

"Doctor?" her voice shook as she spoke, her golden eyes met his brown ones, and he gave her one of his infectious smiles. She shook her head slightly, tears still rolling down her cheek, but a small laugh escaped her lips. The Doctor opened his arms to her, and she shuffled forward slightly. Noticing her movement, the Doctor moved in forward and waited for her to rest her head against his chest before he wrapped his arms around her.

-DW—

At some point during the last hour Jack had walked off forgotten about by the two people in the room. When he returned to his office he saw Rose in the Doctor's arms she was shaking slightly, and the Doctor appeared to be trying to sooth her.

He knocked on the door gently to get the Doctor's attention before he walked in. "How're you then, Doc?" He asked, his voice sounding cheerful.

The Doctor just shrugged and stroked Rose's hair. She slowly raised her head away from the Doctor and wiped her eyes, keeping her head down.

"What happened, Rose?" The Doctor asked, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

"I… I don't know," she mumbled to the ground, no longer able to look at the Doctor or Jack.

"Rosie, how'd you get here?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice even, though excitement was blaring out.

"I don't know." She said again, more clearly this time, and Jack frowned.

"Come back to the Tardis Rose? You can sleep and then we can talk." Jack snorted when the Doctor said that.

"In which case I'm coming with you, otherwise I'll never find out what's happened." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack, but accepted it.

"I'll keep it parked here, just for you."

-DW—

"I'm serious Doc! Something's happened and she's like my sister!" Jack was saying when Rose woke. She could feel something soft beneath her and a weight to the side of her. It took her a little while to work out where she was. It was her old room on the TARDIS, and she was laid in a bed. It felt weird after so long to have a bed beneath her.

"I know Jack, and if she wants to come with me, then I'll make sure she's safe, and I'll make sure she never feels like she has these last few years…

"Safe, with you?" Rose's voice startled the men and they smiled a little.

"Welcome back Rosie," Jack said, but the Doctor just looked at her, his eyes so sad, but a small smile played at his lips, and she managed it, almost.

"Is there any food?" Rose asked, her voice cracking a little, she'd been back on her home world for nearly 36 hours now, and her body seemed aware of the fact that she had not eaten properly in that time.

"Coming to the kitchen then? And we can talk in there?" The Doctor said, offering a hand to Rose. She yawned slightly before accepting it, and the Doctor pulled her up. The three of them walked down the corridors of the Tardis hand in hand, with Rose having a man on either side. It didn't take long for them to get to the kitchen, and the Doctor left Rose and Jack to sit at the table as he started to scoop together something small for them all to eat. Jack grabbed a drink for Rose before he sat with her, almost forcing her to drink it.

Once the Doctor had finished cooking, he placed three plates on the table, "spaghetti bolognaise, just how you used to like it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, tucking in to her food in a very wolf like way.

They sat in silent for a while, Jack and the Doctor casting continual glances at Rose before one of them finally gave in. "So, how come you're back here Rose? How'd you get back, and what happened over there?" The Doctor asked.

He saw Rose almost start to tear up, and came over to wrap his arms around her, "Take as long as you need, but I need to know Rose," he whispered softly into her hair and she nodded.

_**AN- **_ I love you guys! You actually make me smile, and I'm glad to hear you're all enjoying it! Sorry this chapter's late! A couple of reasons – Lack of Wifi, not been well and the fact that I have work to catch up on that I still haven't done! xD So I hope you enjoyed it, it is just a filler chapter, and the next chapter should hold the answers! I'll get the next chapter up Monday at the latest (hopefully), and there's either likely to be one or 2 more, but it depends on how it flows The next one will definitely provide some answers :)


	5. Rose's Story

_**AN! PLEASE READ!**_ I try not to do these at the start of chapters, but this is important. The rating on this chapter has been raised to T due to mentions of violence, torture and death, including some flashbacks. Therefore it could be 1-A trigger warning and 2-now too high a rating for you to read. You have been warned!

**Rose's Story**

Rose sat at the Tardis table with a tea in front of her, and the Doctor next to her, Jack sitting opposite. Her eyes were filled with tears from the Doctor asking her to explain the past year to him, and then he held her while she silently remembered, until all her tears seemed to be spent.

"Twenty years ago," she started, and already the Doctor looked like he was about to comment, but Jack sent him a glare. "Twenty years ago," she repeated taking a deep breath, "Almost to the day, was the date of Bad Wolf Bay. I was sad, depressed even. I distanced myself from my family and Mickey, I didn't want to know them anymore. I couldn't know you, and you were the one I'd chosen," she said aiming it at the Doctor, "so how could I know them? I still worked at Torchwood, I spoke only when spoken to and the rest of the time I…" she faded away, as if reminiscing for a moment before speaking again. "My seemingly obedient nature" the Doctor couldn't help but snort at that, and Rose gave a brief sad smile, "attracted, well, the wrong people." She had started shaking again as she spoke.

"There was one person, human, he worked for Torchwood, and he seemed to… like… obedient people, so he set his sights on me." There were already new tears forcing themselves out of Rose's eyes and she wrung her hands nervously, constantly looking down, never at the two men with her. "This was about 18 months since the Bay… He tried to make a move on me, but I could never…" Rose shook herself again, wondering how she was going to get through this. "I punched him… broke his nose I think," Rose frowned as she remembered, "But then, some Torchwood employee's in that world still carry guns, despite my dad saying that anyone who did would be disciplined and, if needed fired. He was almost in charge of Torchwood at this point… But… He carried a gun with him, hidden, of course, and the second I connected, he shot me. I felt the breath leave my body, felt the blood pouring out of the wound. I was lucky it wasn't my heart, I think, as I don't know if that would've had the same result. But I heard my mum shout for me, that shout, so painful, almost lost. I never thought I'd ever hear anything that sad." Rose's sobs were growing now, and she was violently shaking. Jack was about to stop her speaking, noticing that the Doctor wasn't, but Rose carried on as if she hadn't noticed Jack.

"I knew I was dead, and because I knew that, I wondered if I actually was. I… I still had a conscious thought, and still felt people's hands touching me. I couldn't be dead if I could feel…" She took another deep breath and drank several gulps of her tea. "I… I opened my eyes, and mum was above me, staring at me, and he… he was stood there, watching, and… and both of them… they jumped back… Mum… Mum screamed… she shouted that I was a monster… and I didn't know why. I'd only opened my eyes, what if I just hadn't actually died yet?" Rose shook her head, wiping away her tears as they fell. "He… He shot me again. Through my head, my chest, my legs, my stomach…" Rose stopped, unable to speak anymore, her mind playing her back the moment, the pain, the blood, the loss, the fear… the betrayal.

_-Flashback and Alternate POV—_

"_Rose!" Jackie shouted loudly, she had watched the Torchwood doctor shoot her only daughter, and she ran so fast to get to her. Rose had hit the ground and the wound was pouring out blood, too much blood. Rose wasn't going to make it. Jackie knew it in her heart, but she still tried to save her. She covered the wound with her hands, "Rose," she had said softly, but Rose didn't hear, her eyes had shut, her daughter… Her only daughter…_

_Jackie almost jumped back when she felt Rose twitch, surprise rose in her, but relief. Had she been quick enough?_

_Relief turned to hatred as she watched Rose open her eyes, they weren't hazel anymore. They were golden. Such a bright golden colour. She stepped back. This wasn't Rose. Rose wouldn't be able to do this. "You're a monster!" Jackie yelled at her, stepping back so fast she nearly tripped, "What the hell are you?" _

_It didn't take long for Doctor Harper to raise his gun again. He must've believed the more shots the better, but Rose didn't seem to fall again. Some people came and picked Rose up, but Jackie didn't care, she'd turned her back. This was never really her daughter. Her daughter wouldn't have kept something like this from her._

_-End of flashback and alt. POV—_

Rose had sat there for a while, not speaking, her hands clenched tightly around her now too cold mug of tea. "Rose?" the Doctor's voice brought her back, bright tears were in Rose's eyes, but she blinked them away and carried on as if she hadn't stopped.

"I was taken somewhere… I didn't know where, not initially anyway… It was like a jail…" she shivered. It wasn't like when she was shaking before; the thought of it seemed to freeze her mind. "Plain white walls, bars, no shower, no toilet, just a single blanket for a bed. Those white walls… I didn't see anyone for days… could've been months or years, I didn't keep count. I… I tried to find ways to get out, but after a while, I gave in. Nobody spoke to me, not even other people there… or other creatures… It was the Torchwood vault… so few people were allowed down there… I almost gave up. After a couple of days I thought, 'The Doctor'll come… he'll save me…' but I still remembered the Bay, you saying you couldn't… I had hope, to begin with, that someone, anyone would help, Mickey, Jake, Mum, Dad… but as the days past, that hope was lost… I tried to find other… more permanent ways to get myself out… or free."

"No matter what I tried though, it never worked. Stabbed, drugged, starved…" she froze up for a minute. "That was when he came back. Doctor Harper… He'd been sent to help me… apparently… I knew better though. To begin with he was talking, just simple things. About how I was a monster, how I had no right to be there… How everyone I'd loved hated me... He showed me pictures of Mum and Dad and Tony playing happily together without a care that I wasn't there… I know I'd distanced myself, but I was still…" she shook her head again. Her eyes grew misty and she viciously wiped them away.

"I could almost cope with that, but then he mentioned you, and here, and after a while… He showed me pictures of you, covered in blood dying, and then of you happily with another woman. I had thought, while I had you, he couldn't touch my mind, but it crashed. My world crashed. I couldn't cope anymore. So I swore to silence myself. Never to speak again." Her voice was rough and she coughed a little to try and clear it before continuing. "It worked, for a while. It wound him up further and further, until he cracked. First it showed through hitting, slapping, kicking. Then as he gained control, through touches, oh so gently, caressing me, touching me in… inappropriate places… I retaliated by kicking him away, so next time he handcuffed my arms and feet together. I couldn't stop him…" Rose stopped again, her voice had been quivering for a while now, and she finally broke. It took less than a second for the Doctor to wrap his arms gently around her, he knew what she meant, and his blood boiled at the thought. Jack stood, figuring it could be a few minutes, and he made another drink for them all, knowing that it would be needed.

-DW—

It was 20 minutes later that Rose had calmed down. She hadn't spoken in that time and the Doctor thought that she had fallen asleep, but her eyes gazed up at him through their pools as they slowly cleared.

"After a while, he realised that I wouldn't stop my silence pact… not even in his… ways… so he changed again. The next time I was there he… he had things… He was still trying to find out what I was… I didn't know… but I wish I had… The pain… never ending pain. He left me tied up, drugged up, unconscious… any way possible… So many injections… So many 'implants…' I lost track of everything… those days…"

It was Mickey who came first… All those stories we told him, back when my biggest worry was losing you… He knew… and he said… And again I felt lost… but Mickey was there for me. It didn't happen straight away, but he broke me out, he helped me get somewhere out of site, somewhere I could hide from Torchwood… Or so I thought… But the SUVs were everywhere… They could trace me, I don't know how… Mickey said something about an energy reading, I didn't understand… It was a few days before I moved anywhere… Mickey had been helping me, but I was chasing the SUVs at the same time…"

"I managed to destroy one SUV, but then saw some paperwork with pictures that they'd dropped, the team inside, whoever they were… I wouldn't normally be attracted to it, but the pictures… they were…" She changed sentence again, unable to complete it. "it read… 'Kill on site, these people are thought to be working in conjunction with Rose Tyler.' The… the top picture… Mum looked so scared… And… And Tony… in her arms… He… he looked bruised… he was about 5 at the time… so young… too young… Dad already on the floor… The background of the picture looked red… I knew the carpet… it wasn't red… Not normally…"

"It was because of me… I fled before Mickey returned for me. I didn't want him to… He helped me too much. I don't even know if he's still…" Rose's sentences were becoming more broken as she spoke. "I ran deep into a forest, alone… isolated… and so lost… I wished, for the first time in that whole experience… I wished that I'd never met you, 'cause then it'd never have happened…" She couldn't bring her eyes to meet either of theirs, but they all knew that was aimed at the Doctor. "It was a few days after that that it happened… the howling… I heard it close by and thought nothing of it, so what if something found me… My life would be better off ending… but I was sleeping when they found me… A pack of wolves… Only small, but they were curled up next to me in the morning."

"I didn't understand initially, till I remembered what Mickey had said." Rose's voice was getting stronger again now, and the sentences more fluid. "The pack saw me as one of their own… they helped me, they cared for me where no one else had. The she-wolf brought me food those first few days, and they showed me to the water, it felt natural, almost, to be there. For the best part of 15 years I lived with the wolves. Always being chased by Torchwood, yes, but the wolves made me stronger. They were my family now, and they protected me where only Mickey had before. But soon they were dying, and I was the same as always, or mostly. I'd lost weight, but who wouldn't, but the wolves started to find it strange, they knew, I think, that I wasn't actually a wolf, but they were intelligent… the cubs loved to play, but the adults grew suspicious. I had to leave them for my safety, but not before one of them had nearly bitten my arm off…" Rose pulled her sleeve up to show the teeth marks.

"I ran from there deeper into the forest, somewhere I could be alone. I ran until my legs could carry me no further so I slept, alone, in the open, expecting something, or someone, but nothing came. I woke up aching, needing drink, and food and more sleep. So I found a river, and drank what I needed, but a reflection caught my eye. Some of the wolf cubs had followed, I checked but couldn't see their parents, so I lit a small fire and let them lie next to me as a slept again, the sound of the river next to me rolling through my ears…"

"I don't know what happened… I presume it was Bad Wolf, but I woke up here, lost, and alone…" she said her voice breaking up a bit again. "The one place I thought you might return to was here, so I walked as fast as possible to get here, and then… I don't remember… Jack appeared and… I don't know." Rose finally finished. They both noticed that she looked tired but neither knew what to say.

_**AN-**_I have to say, torturing friends with tiny snippets is great fun :D Love you Nova! :D haha. I'll quote her a bit: "This raises more questions! You are messing with my head xD"

But seriously guys! It's good to know that you guys are enjoying it! Sorry this is a bit of a… dark chapter. If you guys want any flashbacks, please let me know! I'll do my best to write some! I think it'll be just one more chapter, but this was longer than I expected! O.o oh and ANSWERS! Yay :D haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!


	6. The Doctor and Rose Tyler

The Doctor and Rose Tyler

The Doctor was first to break the silence, a slight hurt expression showed on his face despite his attempt to hide it. "Oh Rose," was all he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Rose's body shook violently again, and Jack frowned.

"But, that's with the eyes…?" Jack asked, confused, looking between the two of them.

"You know what I told you about…" the Doctor started, and Jack nodded, "Well, as Bad Wolf, Rose had golden eyes. It's like some of the time vortex is still in her, which is totally impossible, but amazing at the same time, though I should check whether it's doing anything, cause technically it should be, but then this is Rose, and the impossible seems to be possible for her and technicalities thrown aside-" A glance from Jack told the Doctor to shut up, that he was rambling, so they sat in silence for a bit, until Rose finally spoke.

"Can you change them back?" she said, almost inaudibly, and both the men stared at her.

"I don't think so… Sorry Rose. Last time should've taken it all out of you, but I can run some tests-" The Doctor stopped suddenly as Rose jolted away from him her eyes wide and frightened, but still not meeting any ones.

"Rosie, come here," Jack said calmly. It might've been seductively, but Rose ignored the tone, moving towards Jack as asked. Jack put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her there, and then spoke again, "Rosie, look at me." She stayed where she was for a minute, and one of Jack's hands moved to just under her chin, where he gently forced her eyes to meet his. He held her eye contact there now, not letting her move her head down. "Rosie, you're back, and you're safe. The Doctor's not going to hurt you, you know he would never hurt you." As he spoke tears rose in her eyes, and before she could do anything about them, Jack wiped them gently away with his thumb. "Now, before we do anymore talking, I think you need a good long bath, and then to sleep again."

-DW—

Rose crawled into her bed, her eyes already shutting themselves. She felt more relaxed than she had been in a long while, and was grateful for the shower. The Doctor and Jack were in her room with her, whispering to each other, it almost sounded like an argument. They paused for a minute though, to look at Rose.

"We'll leave you in peace," the Doctor said, sending a glare at Jack, who rolled his eyes shaking his head. Rose smiled slightly, but didn't reply to him. She didn't know if she wanted to be left alone or not, but she let them leave and turned onto her side.

It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep, she hadn't realised how tired she was, and the bed was so comfy in comparison to the ground that she'd been sleeping on.

_Rose was running, running fast away from something, she didn't know what. There was light behind her, but in front of her was complete darkness. It wasn't the light she was running from though, in fact, she didn't even think she was running from anything. In front of her a bright light suddenly sparked, and a whirring filled the air. "No!" she gasped, still running. Desperately trying to get to that box before he went._

-DW—

Rose woke with a scream, tears streaming down her face. She looked around the room, confused initially over where she was, but as Jack and the Doctor came running in she remembered, and she shook her head to clear it, ignoring the Doctor's confused comments as to what was wrong,.

Jack was there immediately, scooping her into his arms and holding her there. He whispered something quietly in her ear, and Rose nodded slightly taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Jack didn't release her at all, his worry for her showing.

"What was it Rose?" The Doctor finally asked after Rose had calmed down a bit, but Rose shook her head at him.

"I don't want to…" she trailed off, looking at his hurt expression and sighing. "In the mornin' Doctor," Rose sighed. The Doctor put on a little pout, which brought a smile to Rose's lips, and then changed the topic.

"Do you want more sleep?"

Rose shrugged, "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Well… about 10 minutes," he frowned, "we'll let you sleep again."

Rose nodded as the Doctor walked out, sending a quick glance at Jack who got up about to walk out. "Jack," Rose said quickly, but so quietly that he could've missed it. He turned round though.

"What is it Rosie?" he asked kindly.

"Stay with me, please," Seeing his confused look, Rose continued, "I… I don't want to be alone, and I-" She lowered her voice a bit more, "I want to talk."

Jack nodded and after telling the Doctor that he'd be out later, he slipped back into the room. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Rosie?"

She sighed and patted her bed, waiting for Jack to sit on the bed next to her. She then cuddled up next to him. "He left me Jack." She muttered just load enough for him to hear, and Jack frowned.

"What?"

"He left me." She repeated again. "I was in danger, running from something, and he left me there…"

"Oh Rose," Jack sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "you and I both know that he would never do that to you. Nothing would make him leave you behind."

She nodded against his side, changing the topic, "I don't like being left alone…" she mumbled.

"Well I'm here, and I can still be here when you wake up." Jack smiled down at her. She nodded again, and fell silent.

-DW-

The Doctor paced back and forwards in the console room. It took every inch of his patients to not eavesdrop on whatever was being said. He felt a hum in his mind and frowned. The Tardis was laughing at him. "What!" He said back to her annoyed, but he just felt another amused hum again.

He wondered what Rose could say to Jack that she couldn't to him, and why. She had told him that she loved him, what could be worse than that, and was it even about him? He shook his head to clear it, and went off to the kitchen instead to make some banana pancakes for when they finally woke up.

-DW—

"So Rose, how're you feeling?" the Doctor asked as she stumbled into the room. She half smiled at him and shrugged.

"Hungry, thirsty, tired…" when he turned round to look at her, she gave him her special tongue in teeth grin. "I'm fine, thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, putting a plate in front of her and then sat opposite her, with Jack next to her. "So, what else is different, other than your eyes of course?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes silence.

Rose immediately lowered her eyes, not looking at him, showing how self-conscious she was of them. "Well… I haven't aged in 20 years…" Rose shrugged, "And I don't sleep as much as I used to, but that might just be me, and I heal quicker… in fact, I can't even seem to die…" she Frowned.

The Doctor frowned also and sighed, "I'm going to need to run some tests at some point Rose." Rose just nodded in response, refusing to say anything.

"So Doc," Jack spoke up before the Doctor spoke again, and the Doctor sent him a glare, but didn't stop him. "Why did Rose think I was dead?"

Immediately the Doctor hung his head in shame, "you know why." He responded, not meeting Rose's eyes. He had hoped she'd forgotten that, but as always she proved that she was better than he thought. "Let me explain that in my own time, when Rose has settled back in here." He said again, the Doctor's words causing both of them to look at him. "Please." They nodded and left it, so he continued with another question, "You said you destroyed an SUV that you then found some pictures in, how was it destroyed?"

"Bad wolf…" Was Rose's only response, the Doctor nodded again, slowly building up a mental list of things that Rose could do differently with Bad Wolf in her.

"You said you saw pictures of me, what pictures?"

"I don't know," she responded, confused, "just pictures, you were dead, or dying in many of them, but then after a while there were some of you with another female, kissing, sharing a bed – not doing anything" she added quickly before continuing, "just generally being happy with each other…"

"But why should that effect you?" he frowned, bemused.

"You really have no idea about human emotions, do you Doctor?" Rose said as Jack laughed slightly. The Doctor pouted a bit again before moving on.

"Anyway… I don't know what else to ask at the moment…" He shrugged and they fell into a sudden silence.

-DW—

They waited outside of the Tardis, which had been moved to outside, and smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Jack, for everything. It means a lot…" he smiled slightly, not used to having to thank Jack.

"No problem Doc," Jack replied, giving him a hug and a chaste kiss before turning to Rose. "If you ever need me, even just for two seconds, you either call or tell the Doctor to land here, I'll always be here if you need me Rosie," he smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Jack, so so much," She gave him a kiss on the cheek just before he turned to walk off. The Doctor then moved to stand next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her slightly into his side.

"So, before we do anything, I feel an adventure's needed?" he asked, and she nodded.

"That way?" she asked, pointing into the sky somewhere, her voice so reminiscent of his, those twenty years ago when he'd said those words to her.

"That way." The Doctor agreed, smiling at his Rose.

_**AN**_- I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm not convinced it's that good, but I'll let you guys tell me that! I'm now off to bed (once I've loaded a few more fics that is!) This is the end! I will get back onto Recognition now (or this week!) So hopefully any of you which have followed over here from there will be pleased! I need to decide whether to continue with Bad Wolf and The Lonely Angel at all though! :) Let me know what you guys thought! Thank you for your support throughout this story!


End file.
